depatiefreleng_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs Bunny's Easter Special
Bugs Bunny's Easter Special (also known as The Bugs Bunny Easter Special and Bugs Bunny's Easter Funnies) is a Looney Tunes television special featuring a number of Warner Bros. cartoons. It originally debuted on the CBS network on Thursday, April 7, 1977. Plot The Easter bunny is ill, Granny needs to find a replacement for him and suggests Bugs Bunny. When she reaches the Warner Bros. lot, she finds to her disappointment that Bugs is tied up in filming Knighty Knight Bugs but offers to work out a solution after filming wraps up. Meanwhile, Daffy Duck, partially overhearing the conversation, eagerly offers Granny his services, but always dresses up in the wrong Easter-related outfit (such as an Easter egg or an Easter basket). Still tied up after filming two more shorts, Bugs decides to suggest other Looney Tunes stars, who are likewise unable or unsuited. In the end, Bugs offers to serve as the bunny's replacement if the work can be delayed until a week after Easter; Granny considers this unacceptable, but the Easter Bunny, apparently well, arrives, and thus Bugs's services are no longer needed. In the end, the supposed Easter Bunny reveals himself to be Daffy in an Easter bunny suit (finally getting it right), which neither surprises nor disappoints Bugs or Granny, having known all along it was Daffy. Voices * Mel Blanc as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck/the Easter Bunny, Sylvester, Pepé Le Pew, Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam * June Foray as Granny Credits * "Bugs Bunny's Easter Funnies" * Executive Producers: Hal Geer, William L. Hendricks * Produced by: David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng * Supervising Director: Friz Freleng * Sequences Directed by: Friz Freleng, Chuck Jones, Robert McKimson * Voice Characterizations: Mel Blanc * The Voice of Granny: June Foray * Animation, Stories, Backgrounds, Layouts and Artwork by Members of the Motion Picture Screen Cartoonists Local 839 * Easter Story Written by: Friz Freleng and David Detiege * Directed by: Robert McKimson, Gerry Chiniquy * Easter Sequences Animation: Don Williams, Nelson Shin, Bob Richardson, Norm McCabe, Bob Matz, Warren Batchelder, Bob Bemiller, Bob Bransford, John Gibbs * Easter Sequences Layouts: Bob Givens * Backgrounds: Richard H. Thomas * Editor: Rick Steward * Title Design by: Arthur Leonardi * Music: Doug Goodwin, Milt Franklin, William Lava, Carl Stalling, John Seely * "Mister Easter Rabbit" · Music by: Maddy Russell, Words by Jack Segal * © Copyright 1977, 1959, 1958, 1957, 1954, 1953, 1952, 1950 Warner Bros., Inc. · All Rights Reserved * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * National Association of Broadcasters Television Codes Seel of Good Practice * Easter Sequences Produced by DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Production * Warner Bros. Television · A Warner Communications Company Cartoons Featured * Knighty Knight Bugs * Hillbilly Hare * Bully For Bugs * Tweety's Circus * Birds Anonymous * For Scent-imental Reasons * Rabbit of Seville * Little Boy Boo * Robin Hood Daffy * Sahara Hare Home Media * This special was released on DVD in 2011, in time for the Easter holiday. Category:TV Specials Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:Easter Category:CBS